


Mundart

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: ;), Drabble, M/M, no more information given
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: ;)(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Mundart

 

 

Genüsslich ließ Thiel die Spitze in seinen Mund gleiten und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. Oh Gott, das war gut, das war so unfassbar gut.

 

Endlich.

 

Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, genau das hier tun zu können, es sich immer wieder vorgestellt... Und es war so viel besser als in seiner Fantasie. Intensiver. Realer.

 

Er spürte, dass er instinktiv die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete nun stoßweise erst aus und dann wieder ein.

Dann begann er, ganz vorsichtig seine Zunge und seine Zähne ins Spiel zu bringen.

 

 

Es ging doch einfach nichts über ein Stück Pizza nach einem langen Arbeitstag.

 

 


End file.
